Zła historia
by emilyane
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Zwyczajowo, jak to w moim wydaniu zwykle bywa, nie jest najwyższych lotów. Songfick : Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. XD Oryginał opisują słowa: "Nie czytaj tego", ale jak najbardziej zachęcam, żeby jednak to zrobić :


**Autor:** NinjaOfAwesomeness

**Link do oryginału: ** s/7612924/1/Bad_Story

**Zgoda:** Czekam i czekam, nie wiem, czy się doczekam. Mam nadzieję, że autor (!) nie będzie miał mi za złe publikacji tego tekstu.

* * *

**Odautorskie:** To songfick pisany na podstawie mojej ulubionej piosenki wszech czasów: „Banana Pancakes" (Bananowe Naleśniki) :) Enjoy!

**Odtłumaczowe **(? XD)**:** Takiej tam weny dostałam na tłumaczenie. A miniaturka bardzo mi się spodobała :) Pewnie znowu zawaliłam, ale starałam się nie zmieniać sensu całego tekstu.

* * *

_Czy nie widzisz, że pada?  
Nie ma sensu wychodzić na zewnątrz. _

Aria Montgomery obudziła się w czwartkowy poranek o szóstej rano w łóżku, obok śpiącego (a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało) Ezry Fitza. Zaczęła powoli i spokojnie wychodzić z łóżka, starając się nie zbudzić swojego mężczyzny, gdy ten złapał ją za rękę.

- Zostaniesz? - wyszeptał.

- Ezra, puść mnie. Muszę iść do szkoły, nie mogę zostać - westchnęła, próbując wydostać rękę z jego uścisku.

Ezra wyjrzał przez okno.

- Ale... pada. Nie ma sensu dzisiaj nigdzie wychodzić.

_Ale kochanie, ledwo zauważasz,  
gdy próbuję ci pokazać,  
że ta piosenka jest po to, by  
odciągnąć cię od tego, co powinnaś zrobić.  
Jak na przykład od wstawania zbyt wcześnie,  
może moglibyśmy pospać dłużej.  
Zrobię ci bananowe naleśniki.  
Będziemy udawać, że jest weekend._

Aria niechętnie odsunęła się i wyszła z pokoju, a Ezra szybko ruszył w jej ślady, po czym otoczył ją ramionami od tyłu, ponownie ją zatrzymując.

- Powinnaś za to dostać.

- Za co? - spytała zdezorientowana.

Ezra pocałował teraz ją w szyję.

- Ja zawsze staram się zostać z tobą w domu. Tęsknie, kiedy odchodzisz.

- Dlaczego miałabym zostać? - Aria dokuczała mu i uśmiechając się, nadal próbowała uciec od trzymającego ją Ezry.

Fitz zachichotał i przytrzymał ją mocniej.

- Cóż, mogę zrobić dla ciebie bananowe naleśniki. Twoje ulubione!

_Udawajmy, że weekend trwa. _

_Moglibyśmy udawać cały czas. _

_Czy nie widzisz, że pada deszcz? _

_Nie ma sensu wychodzić na zewnątrz. _

Westchnęła ponownie i przestała próbować wydostać się z uścisku Ezry.

- Nie mogę...

Odwrócił ją ku sobie i spojrzał jej w oczy z błagalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Proszę? Musimy tylko udawać, że jest weekend - powiedział.

- Nie - odparła surowo.

Ezra żachnął się i zrobił maślane oczka szczeniaka.

- Ale pada!

_Ups! Mama miała dziecko.  
Nie mam nic przeciwko, by poćwiczyć,_

_bo jesteś moją małą damą.  
Kochaj mnie,  
bo ja kocham leżeć tu tak leniwie.  
Możemy zasłonić okna. _

- Nie interesuje mnie to - powiedziała i spojrzała na zegar. Gdy spostrzegła, która jest godzina, w desperackiej próbie spróbowała uciec. - Ezra, będę spóźniona, puść!

- Daj spokój. Mogę zagrać dla ciebie na ukulele*? - uśmiechnął się z nadzieją.

- Nie! Muszę iść, Ezra! - błagała.

Ale on nie zamierzał pozwolić jej odejść, o nie! Czas spróbować czegoś innego.

- Aria, czy kiedykolwiek chciałabyś mieć dzieci? - zapytał.

Dziewczyna znieruchomiała. Była trochę zdezorientowana przez jego nagłe pytanie.

- Hm... Może przez jeden dzień. Dlaczego...?

Ezra wzruszył ramionami i zaczął całować swoją dziewczynę w szyję.

- Moglibyśmy... poćwiczyć robienie ich.

Jej oddech przyśpieszył i wydała z siebie cichy jęk.

- Ezra… ja muszę…

Jej słowa nagle zostały przerwane przez nagły pocałunek, który oddała automatycznie, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że musi już iść.

- Ezra… nie.

_Udawać, że nie ma świata na zewnątrz.  
I możemy tak udawać cały czas.  
Czy nie widzisz, że pada?  
Nie ma po co wychodzić._

_Nie ma potrzeby, nie ma potrzeby.  
Czy nie widzisz, nie widzisz?  
Niech pada cały dzień, _

_wcale mi to nie przeszkadza._

Westchnął, mając w zamiarze ją w końcu przekonać.

- Aria, po prostu zasłońmy zasłony i udawajmy, że istniejemy tylko my. Proszę?

Westchnęła i powiedziała cicho:

- Zgaduję, że pada deszcz…

- Może padać cały dzień i nie mam nic przeciwko - wymruczał jej do ucha z uśmiechem.

Ona zacisnęła usta raz jeszcze, uśmiechając się do niego.

_Telefon dzwoni, jest za wcześnie.  
Nie odbieraj,  
nie trzeba.  
Wszystko, czego potrzebujemy mamy tutaj.  
I wszystko, co mamy, wystarczy.  
To takie proste,  
gdy cały świat mieści się w twoich ramionach.  
Nie zwracaj uwagi na budzik.  
Budź się powoli, budź się powoli._

Gdy tylko Ezra zrozumiał, że jego ukochana postanowiła zostać z nim, telefon musiał, po prostu musiał wydać sygnał.

- Naprawdę? - zaczął marudzić w jej usta. Aria próbowała odebrać telefon, ale on nie pozwolił jej nawet go dotknąć. - Nie musisz odbierać, wszystko, czego potrzebujemy, mamy tutaj.

- Ale… - próbowała protestować.

- Budź się powoli - powiedział, uśmiechając się sennie.

_Ale kochanie, ledwo zauważasz,  
gdy próbuję ci pokazać,  
że ta piosenka jest po to, by_

_odciągnąć cię od tego, co powinnaś zrobić.  
Jak na przykład od wstawania zbyt wcześnie.  
Może moglibyśmy pospać dłużej.  
Zrobię ci bananowe naleśniki.  
_

_Będziemy udawać,_

_że jest weekend.  
Czy nie widzisz, że pada?  
Nie ma po co wychodzić._

Ostatecznie Aria zaprzestała swojej walki i zrealizowała plany Ezry. Zanim mógł do niej mówić, całowała go zachłannie. On odpowiedział, a jej usta uchyliły się. Ich języki splątały się na chwilę, nim odsunęła się z uśmiechem.

- To o jakich naleśnikach wspominałeś wcześniej?

_Nie ma potrzeby, nie potrzeby.  
Niech pada cały dzień, i naprawdę mi to nie będzie przeszkadzać.  
Czy nie widzisz, czy nie widzisz?  
Musimy budzić się powoli._

*ukulele - odmiana gitary o niewielkich rozmiarach i czterech strunach (Wikipedia prawdę Ci powie).


End file.
